1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet doors. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pet door that provides improved insulation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The use of pet doors has been widely used for allowing pets to travel in and out of homes on their own free will without the owner having to continually open and close a door for the pet. One such type of door is a frame and door assembly that can be inserted into a sliding glass door. Another such type of door is a frame and door assembly that can be inserted into a hole that has been cut through a standard door.
Generally, theses doors consist of a plastic, rubber or metal door that is attached to a hinge at the top and open and closed in either direction (in or out of the house). These door generally have very poor insulation, and if used in a windy area can easily blow open, allowing, for example, cold air to enter into the house. This can cause the house to become uncomfortable temperatures and can result in increased energy consumption if, for example, a heater is on for longer periods of time to keep the house at a desired temperature.
Thus, there is a need for an improved door assembly that will solve these and other problems.